The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a thin semiconductor package and a thin semiconductor package manufactured by such a method. The method is particularly useful for manufacturing thin semiconductor packages formed from a flagless lead frame.
Semiconductor packages are commonplace and are incorporated into most everyday electronic devices such as laptop computers and mobile telephones. The size and cost requirements of such electronic devices continuously puts demands on the need for thinner semiconductor packages. These semiconductor packages are typically formed from a metal lead frame that usually includes an arrangement of external connection leads and a flag to which is mounted a semiconductor die. As an alternative, semiconductor packages can be formed from a support assembly that includes a substrate (e.g., removable tape) supporting an arrangement of external connection leads and an optional flag. Electrical connection pads of the semiconductor die are electrically connected to the leads of the support assembly with wires. The semiconductor die and wires are then encapsulated, typically by a molding compound, to form the final semiconductor package. However, current manufacturing methods may not adequately provide semiconductor packages that are thin enough to meet the size requirements for certain electronic devices. Furthermore, when attempting to reduce the thickness of semiconductor packages, faults or defects may occur. For instance, during wire bonding a force is applied to both the die electrical connection pads and the external connection leads. This force may cause a trampoline effect (bounce) resulting in defective wire bonds. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to be able to assemble thin semiconductor devices that do not have defects.